1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector terminal.
2. The Related Art
The current connector terminal has a holding portion, an elastic portion which is connected with one end of the holding portion, a contact portion which is connected with a distal end of the elastic portion, and a soldering portion which is connected with the other end of the holding portion. Usually, the holding portion, the contact portion, the elastic portion and the soldering portion are made of by a plate with a single thickness.
However, when the connector terminal is applied to an ultra-thin connector, the thickness of the connector terminal is fixed and thin, therefore the insertion force of the connector terminal will become smaller and the structural strength of the connector terminal will be not enough.